Beyond Free Will
by wingsofseyfert12
Summary: Homura is coming to terms with her decision after becoming a Demon. Ever does she falter and nearly fail yet she won't, not with Madoka's fate in her hands. What would happen if she was given the chance to be relieved of her misery once and for all?


Disclaimer: I do not own either "Puella Magi Madoka Magica" nor do I own "Marvel" nor do I profit from the writing of this story.

Author's Note: Honestly this is probably going to be a silly cross-over but it is something that has been on my mind for a while. I'm not the most intimate with the Marvel mythos so if I have made any mistakes regarding the character in mind then please let me know. Anyway enjoy.

* * *

><p>It seemed that there was nothing more to live for.<p>

Despite using the entirety of her powers to insure that Madoka live a normal life Homura still couldn't help but feel empty. How many times had she gone back through time and lived and re-lived the death of her best friend only to see that, once her goal was complete, that Madoka wanted nothing more to do with her?

Madoka made this explicitly clear when had told her that they wouldn't be able to get along. Homura tried to be happy for the fact that she gave Madoka salvation, though, in the end, the void in her heart still continued to persist. If this was truly the fruit of her labors then perhaps she should have died with Madoka long ago when Walpurgis of the Night defeated them. At the very least neither of them would have needed to go through this torment.

Did she love Madoka?

This was a question that Homura asked herself.

In the end it could not be denied that, yes, she did love Madoka. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life with her. Her love was so overwhelming that she was willing to do whatever it took to insure that Madoka's wish came true. Madoka did not have to worry anymore. She didn't need to become savior of all Magical Girls nor did she need to bear the burden of maintaining the cosmos on her petite shoulders. No. Homura vowed that she would suffer whatever pains and labors all for Madoka's sake.

Sorrow encapsulated her mind. She had been in the company of misery for so long that she had already forgotten how to smile or laugh. The feelings of joy and happiness were something only reserved for her dreams and even then they were cruelly shattered apart everytime she woke up. The time traveling girl could not help but grin morbidly at the irony. Here she was, a Demon Goddess that had absolute authority in this universe and still she could not make her dreams a reality. Madoka would forever be beyond her reach.

Some days, as Homura observed Madoka living a normal life with Sayaka, Mami and the others, she would curse Madoka's name. She loved Madoka yet abhorred her at the same time. Caught in a trap; an endless maze with no end in sight. These days were the worst for Homura. It reminded her of the utter pointlessness of her mission. She hated that she loved Madoka. Even now, she would do anything to insure the well being the pink haired girl that managed to imprison her heart. Homura had already given up everything for Madoka and would give up even more if need be.

Her sacrifices no longer mattered.

Madoka would never be hers and, when she died of natural causes, Homura would still continue to live, immortal, cursed to a damning Fate which there was no escape. She couldn't even pray even if she wanted to. There was no God that would answer her, not when she had already assumed that position.

So it was that passed yet another day as Homura continued to observe Madoka from the shadows. No one knew of her existence, Homura made sure of that. Even Madoka had forgotten about her. But that was okay. As long as Madoka was safe then Homura would bear the burden no matter what the cost.

"What an interesting conundrum. You wish to spend the remainder of your days with her and yet here you are hiding in plain sight. I can never understand you humans and why you behave the way you do."

Homura's eyes gleamed furiously as she spun around, her body glowing an eerie purple as she spun around and came face to face to what looked like a man.

He was eccentric looking with salt and pepper hair that went down to his neck. He bore a beard and mustache that gave him the look of a sinister looking comic book villain while his eyes glowed a fierce yellow. The glow coming from his eyes was so strong that Homura had to shield herself. It was like looking into the Sun.

"What are you? How can you see me?" demanded Homura as she instantly got into the defensive.

The strange man lifted a hand in a sign of peace as the glow of his eyes soon receded. They were still yellow but they no longer overwhelmed Homura's sight.

"I see what I wish to see little goddess."

Homura wasn't sure what to make of this strange man. No one could see her without her wanting it. This universe was hers. Whatever her will was the universe obeyed. If she wished it then the Sun could cease to exist at this very moment and plunge the Earth into cold and darkness. Had Homura wanted to she could align the planets and create a sort of cosmic spectacle that no other could create. She could sift through time and undo and redo events in history if she wished. Had Homura really wanted to she could even alter the course of humanity by simply expanding her conscious and binding them to her desires.

Of course she didn't do any of this. Homura dare not do anything that would compromise the balance she worked so hard to maintain. For all intents and purpose she wanted this artificially constructed world to stay true to the original which she came from.

So how was it that this strange man suddenly came into existence without her knowing?

_This man is an anomaly. He does not belong here. If that is the case then where did he come from?_

The strange man chuckled.

"If anything I should be asking you that question. To think that one of my many creations had the audacity to usurp control from me and dictate the terms of their own universe. And not only you but the girl over there as well. Amusing. Very amusing indeed. In fact the only other that I can think of in my recent memory who attempted to usurp and wield my powers was Victor Von Doom. Of course I willingly let him to get a better understanding of you humans. Unfortunately my powers were beyond his control. To think that a girl like yourself has managed to pry yourself away from me and make this universe your own. Amusing indeed."

Homura did not like the way this man was regarding her with such nonchalance.

_Either he is very stupid or powerful beyond comprehension. _

"Who are you and what is it that you want?" asked Homura harshly.

The strange man turned his back to Homura and looked as if he would not respond to her question. Suddenly he turned around and before Homura's eyes she saw the physical world start to fall away. Reality was peeling apart and before Homura could do anything she was completely alone with this man in what looked like outer space. The strange man turned around once again and spoke with voice that seemed to echo throughout the cosmos.

"If you must know who I am then I will tell you little goddess. My name is The Beyonder. Long ago, before time had become a concept, I had come upon the idea to create life from the facets of my consciousness. I do not remember what I used to look like or why I decided to embark on this experiment only that I did. Throughout the eons I have watched life come and go as I molded the universe and its aberrations to my liking. Whatever I desired it happened. The cosmos were at my mercy. No one could withstand me for I was their Creator."

"Then there came upon a strange anomaly. Humans. The first of my endless creations which seemed to break out my will. You did not follow my consciousness nor did your race follow the plan I had set for them. It seemed that the very idea of being bound to a predestined Fate was abhorrent in your minds. How did this happen? Even now I cannot say. Only that I became fascinated with you humans. This fascination had evolved so much that I was willing to live among you, live your lives and learn your ways. I willingly made myself mortal and have lived several lifetimes as a human. I have died and was born again. Even now I do not tire of being human."

"I have created many beings and henceforth they are my creations. For the past one hundred thousand years of your existence I pondered as to why you humans were so adamant in forging your own destinies. Having lived several lifetimes as a human has given me some clues but even now I am not entirely certain as to why your race has managed to deviate from my designs."

Homura felt her anger growing more and more as she clenched her fists so hard that she was beginning to bleed. Flashbacks to what had happened to her and all the other Magical Girls raced across her mind. Nearly a lifetime of watching the her friends suffer and die in different yet equally cruel ways. Having to hold Madoka in her arms each and every single time and watch her die while she lamented her weakness.

"So is this all we are to you? Just some fancy that you amuse yourself with? If you are truly as powerful as you say you are then why do you allow these injustices? Where were you when the Incubators decided to use us as nothing more than oversized batteries? Where were you when I held Madoka's life in my hands, trembling as I tried to think of any way to save her? Where were you when Madoka decided to bear such a cruel burden? WHERE WERE YOU?"

The anger stemming from Homura seemed to cause the very fabric of reality to tear itself apart. A dull drumming seemed to fill the Void as a nearby star went super nova. Then another and yet another. So great was her anger and grief that it seemed that this Universe would not be able to take it and that it would implode on itself.

The Beyonder stood there was an impassive face before waving a hand and bringing order back to the cosmos once more, restoring it as if nothing had ever happened.

"This is what I don't understand about you humans. You cry foul when you are given a destiny to fulfill so I give you free rein to do what you want. Yet once you have realized the consequences of your own free will you suddenly cry for guidance and deliverance. I just do not understand."

Homura was still shaking as tears started to overwhelm her eyes.

"Of course. You don't understand. You may take the guise of a human being but you are not. You claim to have lived lifetimes as a human yet you still cannot understand why we feel the way we do."

"On the contrary I understand you humans very well but you refuse to accept the inherent flaws of your kind. Do not deny that the fate which you cursed yourself by was because of your own doing. Out of your own free will did you choose to follow Madoka's last wish. You had a power which very few can control and exploited it. In doing so you altered the lives of millions just so that you can save one person. Your selfishness knows no bounds and now you are paying the price. Humans desire free will but refuse to accept the consequences of such freedom."

There was no answer forthcoming from Homura. She knew that this strange man was right. There was no one else to blame for her own sufferings other than herself. She didn't have to follow Madoka's last wish nor did she have to force herself to continue living in this Hell of her own construction. However it was because she loved Madoka that she made the choices she made and, in the end, Homura would rather be in this Hell and have no regrets about Madoka's fate then die knowing that she could have done more.

"You're right. I will no longer deny that this Fate is something that I chose to follow. As such I will assume my responsibilities as God of this universe. I warn you that attempting to wrest control of this universe from me will only end in folly Timeless One."

The Beyonder could not help but laugh when he heard the threat.

"You humans continue to amuse me to no end. I have created the multi-verse and yours is no exception. Taking back what is rightfully mine from you would be as easy as taking candy away from a baby. However I will allow you free reign of this domain. I wish to see how far you're determined to keep course with the repercussions of your own actions." said The Beyonder.

It was then that a thought came to Homura.

"Are you saying that if I relinquish control everything will go back to normal?" asked Homura hesitantly.

"If you mean that you girls were to never obtain powers nor become the target of the Incubators? Sure I can mold this universe to where I can make all your sorrows and pains go away. You can forget about this torment and wake up the next day thinking of it as nothing more than a dream. If you like I could even summon the Galactus himself and have him devour the world of these Incubators if you chose to."

There was some conflict going on within Homura. She was inherently distrustful towards anyone granting a wish like that so easily. It reminded her too much of the false hope the Incubators gave them when they granted their wishes.

"Is there a price that I have to pay?" asked Homura warily.

"Of course."

"What would it be then?"

"I regain control of this universe. My will becomes your will though you are not required to follow it. However I will make sure to make it very difficult for your race, at least in this dimension, to deviate so far from my designs. Continue to bear the burden of your own free will or let me take the burden and be bound to me. The choice is yours."

It was tempting. The idea that she could go back to living like a normal school girl and spending all her time with Madoka and the others was very tempting. All she needed to do was relinquish control of her powers and all would be well. She had already suffered enough. It was time for her to rest.

However the black-haired time traveler shook her head mournfully. Despite everything she dare not leave Madoka's fate at the hands of someone else.

Even if that someone else was far more capable than she was.

"I decline. I would not have Madoka's fate in your hands. I do not trust you." replied Homura.

The Beyonder seemed a bit surprised but then gave an amused smile.

"Admirable but mistaken. Both your existences have been facets of my consciousness since the beginning. Her fate, as well as yours, have always been in my hands. But I will allow you this concession as reward for taking this universe from me even it is temporary. There will come a day when the burden will become too great. When that time comes I will have you rest as you deserve."

Homura glared at the bearded man before her. His amused expression had fallen into a granite like seriousness. The Demon goddess could feel the power of this stranger and though she didn't show it she was a bit frightened. It was one thing to say that something was infinite but to _feel_ it was a whole other matter. Words could not even describe just how powerful The Beyonder really was.

It was then that Homura realized that his words were right. If he had wanted to take control of this universe he could very well do so and there was nothing she could do to stop him. She reigned supreme in this universe but she was merely a tenant renting a room out a infinitely large building and this being before was the lord and master of it all.

Despite that she wouldn't give in nor would she give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. Perhaps he already knew but Homura would see to it that he second guess himself.

"It won't happen." replied Homura harshly.

"It will. I have already seen it. Farewell until the next time we meet little goddess."

With that The Beyonder faded from sight and Homura found herself in front of Mitakihara Middle School once again. From where she stood she saw Madoka having a silly argument with both Sayaka and Hitomi. Nearby was Mami trying to calm a panicked Kyoko who seemed to have forgotten her homework for the day.

Yes this was their salvation. She would bear the burden and stay in Hell if it meant Madoka's happiness.

The stranger's words still rang through her mind and Homura shook her head harshly. She would not leave Madoka's fate in someone else's hands. Homura knew the consequences of having Madoka live by the will of another. It lead her to only pain and death. No, as the God and Demon of this universe she would insure that Madoka would never suffer.

She would bear this burden all for Madoka's sake and no one was going to take that away from her.

Not even God himself.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: Super weird cross over. Well I'm hoping that it made sense. At the very least Homura won't be <em>totally <em>alone as I'm sure The Beyonder would be happy to bug her every now and again lol. As I said its been a while since I have delved into the Marvel mythos so if The Beyonder appears OOC then I apologize. Anyway let me know what you all think.


End file.
